Talk:List of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 and sequel characters
Inappropriate Mars flag The Mars flag that was inserted into this page does not belong here. Unlike the Japanese prefecture flags that exist in the real world for real entities, that particular Mars flag is hypothetical only. It is a proposed flag for a future colony that does not exist yet and for which there are no serious plans to create. More importantly, it has not been used in any Yamato 2199 episode or official source. Unless there is a referenced Yamato 2199 source to back it up, using that flag here is just fan fiction. -- BlueResistance (talk) 18:42, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Earth Federation or UN? I though earth was lead by the UN in this version of Space Battleship Yamato, since the Kirishima, and Yamato all have UN logos on various parts of the ship, and there is no mention of a federation in the series(That I have noticed). Johnatha (talk) 22:28, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :It seemed (and still seems) unusual to me, too; "Earth Federation" has been in this list as long as I can remember (I think I first read it in late 2013), but I left it alone until now. Finally, I checked the official Yamato 2199 site's page for Heikuro Todo and the first four characters of the first sentence, 地球連邦, translate as "Earth Federation" (I checked "United Nations," and it's "国際連合"). Unfortunately, there's no mention of the name of the Earth government in the series itself, only the Earth military (United Nations Cosmo Force). There might be an official in-universe explanation for the difference that we haven't discovered yet, or one might be created by the Yamato 2199 producers in the future. It might just be a mistake on the official webpage that's been overlooked and will eventually be fixed. However, until someone can produce another official source that contradicts "Earth Federation," we're stuck with it. -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:42, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::It's also in the Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Earth Mecha Book (p. 230), so it's definitely not a mistake. -- BlueResistance (talk) 02:15, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Ittetsu Kato Saburo Kato's father is Buddhist. His robes (and Saburo's, for that matter) match Buddhist designs much more closely, and quite a few online writers (in Japanese) have noted that Saburo's chant before Yamato's first warp is from the ''Heart Sutra'', a Buddhist text. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:58, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Why are some characters separate from their original series counterparts but some aren't? Is any one in the process of separating the rest of the pages? The fates of even the most minor characters e.g. Yabu are sometimes very different across continuities.FortressMaximus #WeLoveLegends (Talk) Sign 20:21, August 11, 2019 (UTC) :I (and possibly others) are doing the work of separating versions of characters from different continuities on an ongoing basis, but it takes time, and unfortunately, work on this wiki isn't paid and it's no one's full time job, so of course it isn't going as fast as we would like. Versions of a character who exists in more than one continuity should each be considered as separate characters, even if they are very similar. We are aware that Yabu is certainly one of many who needs to be divided into OS and 2199 versions. However, I should remind you that this is a wiki--content can be contributed by users and not just by designated staff members. If you would like the work to go faster, you are certainly invited to help out instead of waiting for others. -- BlueResistance (talk) 21:15, August 11, 2019 (UTC)